This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks or similar entertainment facilities often include one or more locker systems, such that users (e.g., guests and personnel) may store their belongings in the lockers while at the amusement park. However, it may be time consuming to find or register for an available locker among a large number of lockers. It may also be burdensome to unlock/lock a locker while attending to other needs (e.g., carrying things, enjoying the amusement park). In addition, it may be challenging to efficiently provide suitable lockers to a large number of users seeking lockers at the same time. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide efficient systems and methods for assigning and enabling access to assigned lockers.